<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brume by Adahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877641">Brume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia'>Adahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 words drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 words drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les rubans de fumée enveloppent sa stature virile. Ses longs membres se meuvent avec nonchalance. Aujourd’hui, sa survie ne dépend pas du calcul de chaque pas. Le craquement des feuilles est un hymne à l’insouciance.</p><p>Sa conscience se limite aux sensations immédiates.</p><p>La froide humidité se glisse sous les textiles empilés.Cuir, flanelle, coton ne peuvent retenir le frisson qui caresse sa peau, des cervicales aux lombaires. L’arôme de terre humide évoque des nuits vigilantes ; avec son effluve organique, résonnent une proximité des corps, des chuchotements à son oreille, une intimité enfin permise. Sa bouche exhale un soupir goûtant l’interdit. <em>Castiel.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>